Goblins und andere Katastrophen
by GinaRayne
Summary: Als Piper spurlos verschwindet, wendet sich der verbliebene Rest der Mächtigen Drei an alte Bekannte... Crossover Poltergeist-the Legacy/Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Personencharakterisierung

**Personencharakterisierung**

Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die ich euch näher erklären muss, alle anderen dürften bekannt sein.

Gina Rayne:Gina ist meine eigene Erfindung. Sie ist die 19jährige Tochter des Leiters des Legats (eine Gruppe von Geisterjägern) aus San Francisco, Derek Rayne. Ihre Mutter wurde kurz nach der einzigen Nacht, die sie mit Derek verbrachte, von Dämonen getötet. Dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwanger war, erfuhr Derek nicht. Ihre Tochter kam auf der anderen Seite zur Welt und ist damit zum Teil ein Dämon. Ihre Mutter entschied sich jedoch, den Körper, der eigentlich ihr zur Verfügung gestanden hätte, da sie unschuldig getötet worden war, ihrer Tochter zu überlassen, und sie bei einer Freundin unterzubringen, bis sie alt genug sei zu erfahren, wer sie wirklich ist. Aufgrund ihrer Herkunft hat Gina Visionen und Todesahnungen von ihr bekannten Personen. An der Uni lernte sie dann zufällig Derek kennen und erzählte ihm davon, und er entschied, sie ins Legat aufzunehmen. Danach erzählte ihr ihre Ziehmutter, wer sie tatsächlich war.

Später verliebt sich Gina in Reed Horton. Als er einen Unfall erleidet und sie um sein Leben fürchten muss, entwickelt sie zusätzlich zu ihren dämonischen Fähigkeiten, die sie allerdings nie einsetzt, die Kräfte einer Wächterin des Lichts, vor allem die Fähigkeit zu heilen. Sie setzt sie ein, ohne sie richtig zu verstehen. Nachdem Horton und sie ein Paar geworden sind, lernen sie zufällig Cole Turner kennen, der sie wiederum mit den Halliwell-Schwestern bekannt macht. Von da ab gehen sie hin und wieder gemeinsam auf Dämonenjagd, und von Leo lernt Gina dann auch, ihre Kräfte als Wächterin des Lichts richtig zu nutzen.

Reed Horton:Horton gehört wie Gina eigentlich in die Serie „Poltergeist". Er war einmal Mitglied des Legats, wurde aber von Derek verstoßen, nachdem der herausfand, dass Hortons Freundin eine Dämonin war. Daraufhin wechselte Horton selbst die Seiten und begann das Legat zu verraten, bis Derek dahinter kam und ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Horton versuchte danach noch mehrfach, Derek und die anderen Legaten zu töten, scheiterte aber jedes Mal.

In meinen Geschichten wechselt Horton dann noch ein weiteres Mal die Seiten, weil er sich in Gina Rayne, Dereks Tochter, verliebt. Danach entscheidet er sich dafür, seine dämonischen Kräfte für das Gute einzusetzen.

Wer mit Derek Rayne und Reed Horton nichts anfangen kann, findet Informationen auf Websites zu „Poltergeist – The Legacy".

_**Kapitel 1**_

„Gina!" Phoebe drehte sich im Kreis und starrte angestrengt und mit Verzweiflung im Gesicht nach oben. „Gina, bitte – wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe!" Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sich die junge Frau wenige Augenblicke später tatsächlich vor ihr manifestierte. Es hatte große Vorteile, dass Gina nun – dank Leo – wusste, dass sie zu den Wächtern des Lichts gehörte und sich beamen konnte – und auch, wie sie das anstellen musste.

Gina trat näher und machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber du hast mich mitten aus einer Vorlesung gerufen und da konnte ich nicht einfach so verschwinden." Besorgt legte sie der jungen Hexe die Hände auf die Schultern: „Was ist denn passiert? Warum hast du es so eilig, mich zu sehen?" Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch und fuhr abwehrbereit herum, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als sie ihren Freund und Lehrer Leo erkannte, der Phoebes jüngere Schwester Paige im Schlepptau hatte. Genau dieser Umstand aber erregte ihr Misstrauen, denn Paige hatte einen festen Job und ebenso wenig wie sie selbst um diese Zeit etwas hier zu suchen. Wenn Leo sie von der Arbeit weggeholt hatte, stimmte etwas nicht.

Beunruhigt wendete sie sich wieder Phoebe zu: „Was um alles in der Welt ist hier los?"

„Das würde mich allerdings auch mal interessieren!" mischte sich Paige ein. „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so von der Arbeit wegholen!"

„Tut mir Leid, Paige, aber wir stecken in großen Schwierigkeiten", gab Leo zur Antwort und sah Gina an. „Piper ist verschwunden."

Gina war einen Moment sprachlos.

„Wenn das ein Witz sein soll, finde ich ihn nicht komisch", antwortete Paige an ihrer Stelle.

Leo blieb ernst. „Das ist kein Witz, Paige", entgegnete er leise.

Gina hatte sich wieder gefangen. Sie war genug an Hiobsbotschaften gewöhnt, um rational damit umzugehen. „Phoebe, wie wäre es, wenn du uns alles langsam und der Reihe nach erzähltest?" schlug sie vor. „Lasst uns in die Küche gehen. Ich mache uns einen Tee und wir besprechen, wie wir vorgehen. In Panik zu verfallen hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter."

Phoebe nickte stumm und ging ihnen voraus. Leo, Paige und Gina tauschten einen Blick und folgten ihr.

Während die junge Legatin wie vorgeschlagen in der Küche zu Werke ging, setzten sich die beiden Halliwell-Schwestern und ihr Wächter des Lichts an den Tisch, und Phoebe und Leo begannen abwechselnd über die Geschehnisse am Morgen zu berichten.

„Piper hat heute früh gegen acht das Haus verlassen, wie jeden Morgen", fing Phoebe an. „Da war Paige schon zur Arbeit. Eine halbe Stunde später kam auf einmal Leo herunter und fragte mich, wo Piper wäre."

„Ich kann sie und ihre Schwestern normalerweise immer spüren", fiel Leo ein. „Darum ist es mir sofort aufgefallen, als ich Piper verloren habe. Nur die Mächte des Bösen sind in der Lage, die Verbindung zwischen einem Wächter des Lichts und seinem Schützling zu unterbrechen, also dachte ich mir, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Ich habe Phoebe gefragt, aber sie wusste nichts."

„Ich habe versucht Piper anzurufen, aber sie hat ihr Handy ausgeschaltet", fuhr Phoebe fort. „Also habe ich Cole gerufen, weil ich ihn bitten wollte nach ihr zu suchen."

„Ist er gekommen?" wollte Paige wissen.

„Ja, aber er ist sofort wieder verschwunden."

Gina drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte?" Das sah Cole überhaupt nicht ähnlich, seine Freundin im Stich zu lassen. „Habt ihr auch versucht Reed zu erreichen?"

„Haben wir", bestätigte Leo. „Aber wir bekommen keine Verbindung zu ihm."

Jetzt war Gina restlos verwirrt. Und das hatte seinen Grund in der nicht zustande kommenden Verbindung zu Horton.

Reed Horton war anders als andere Dämonen, Dämonen wie zum Beispiel Cole. Da er nicht als Dämon geboren, sondern zu einem gemacht worden war, war er der Dunkelheit niemals ganz erlegen. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass er es geschafft hatte die Seiten zum zweiten Mal zu wechseln und ins Licht zurückzukehren. Er nutzte seine dämonischen Fähigkeiten zwar noch immer, doch die Quelle hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn, seit Gina und Derek seine Seele aus der hand der Quelle befreit hatten. Aufgrund seiner niemals völlig unterbrochenen Verbindung zum Licht war es Menschen, die ihm vertraut waren und die eine Beziehung zu ihm aufgebaut hatten, möglich, ihn zu sich zu rufen, wenn sie sich auf ihn konzentrierten und seinen Namen riefen. Das war auch Phoebe möglich, wenn sie Cole herbeirufen wollte, doch sie wusste erst, wenn er tatsächlich vor ihr stand, ob er sie gehört hatte oder nicht. Rief man nach Horton, erfuhr man es sofort, weil der Dämon eine mentale Verbindung zu dem Rufer aufbaute, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Man spürte Horton also, bevor er überhaupt erschienen war. Hatte man diesen Punkt erreicht, brauchte Horton etwa zehn Sekunden, bis er sich manifestiert hatte. Dauerte es länger, war er durch irgendetwas aufgehalten worden. Kam die Verbindung jedoch nicht zustande, hatte er den Ruf nicht gehört. Das zu verursachen war jedoch nur die Quelle in der Lage, und seit sie keine Macht über Horton mehr hatte, war es nicht mehr vorgekommen. Dass etwas – oder jemand – anderes ebenfalls in der Lage sein sollte zu verhindern, dass man Horton rufen konnte, war Ginas Wissens nach eigentlich vollkommen ausgeschlossen, und genau aus diesem Grund verwirrte – und beunruhigte – sie dieser Umstand so.

Er war auch das Letzte, womit sie gerechnet hätte. So benötigte sie jetzt nach Leos Eröffnung ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. „Gut…Oder nein, nicht gut, aber nicht zu ändern. Irgendwie müssen wir aber herausfinden, womit wir es hier zu tun haben. Habt ihr eine Idee, was das sein könnte?"

Nachdenklich sahen sich Leo und die beiden Halliwell-Schwestern an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Ich auch nicht", seufzte Gina. „Aber ich hoffe, ich habe jemanden, der vielleicht eine hat. Darf ich mal telefonieren, Phoebe?"

„Ja, na sicher."

Gina verließ mit einem dankenden Nicken den Raum und ging in den Flur zum Telefon. Wenigstens diesmal hatte sie Glück: Ihr Vater Derek ging sofort an den Apparat.

„Rayne – Gina! Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin bei den Halliwells, Derek. Warum erkläre ich dir, wenn ich wieder daheim bin. Phoebe hat mich gerufen, weil sie meine Hilfe braucht."

„Worum geht es?"

Gina erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war.

Er hörte es sich ruhig an, dann sagte er impulsiv: „Ach du lieber Himmel!"

Unweigerlich musste seine Tochter lachen. „Hast du eine Vorstellung, wer oder was dahinterstecken könnte?" fragte sie dann.

„Ich glaube schon – auch wenn ich hoffe mich zu irren", erwiderte er. „Das alles hört sich sehr nach einem Goblin an."

Gina stockte der Atem.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Ach du Scheiße!" murmelte sie, aber so leise, dass er es nicht verstand. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete.

„Wenn tatsächlich ein Goblin eure Freundin entführt hat, habt ihr nicht viel Zeit, das weißt du", mahnte Derek.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, einen Goblin zu besiegen?"

„Die gibt es. Aber ich darf sie dir nicht mitteilen, weil sie sonst nicht funktioniert. Du musst selbst darauf kommen. Du kennst das Problem beim Bekämpfen von Goblins."

„Ja…Vielen Dank, Derek." In Gedanken versunken legte Gina auf.

In der Küche wurde sie bereits erwartet. „Und?" fragten Phoebe und Paige gleichzeitig.

Sie lächelte flüchtig. „Mein Vater hatte tatsächlich eine Idee. Allerdings wünschte ich, ich hätte sie nie gehört."

Leo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass Piper wahrscheinlich von einem Goblin entführt wurde."

Die Schwestern und Leo sahen sich an, Überraschung und Verwirrung malte sich auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Was ist denn bitte schön ein Goblin?" erkundigte sich Paige.

„Leo?" gab Gina die Frage weiter.

Der Wächter des Lichts spürte den fragenden Blick, der auf ihm ruhte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wusste aber nicht was, seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr kennt keine Goblins?" Nun war die Reihe zu staunen an Gina. Aber sie begriff schnell: „Na gut, eigentlich ist das zu verstehen, schließlich sind sie eher mystische Wesen und keine magischen. Okay – Goblins sind…ja, was eigentlich?" überlegte sie.

„Dämonen?" schlug Phoebe vor.

„Ja – und nein. Sie sind eher so etwas wie Poltergeister, aber auf eine Art sind sie auch Dämonen. Sagen wir, sie sind…sichtbare Poltergeister. Sie treiben Schabernack mit den Menschen, in deren Häusern sie leben – gefährlichen Schabernack. Sie…"

„Was machen die denn?" unterbrach Paige. Und als sie die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der anderen spürte, fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu: „Ich wollte es ja nur wissen!"

„Sie lassen eine Lampe von der Decke fallen, wenn der Mensch darunter steht. Oder eine Neonröhre explodiert, wenn man daran vorbeigeht", erklärte Gina. „Solche Dinge eben. Meistens leben sie in einem Haus, in dem nur ein Mensch wohnt. Gegen mehrere können sie nicht viel ausrichten, aber einer allein kann sich kaum gegen sie wehren."

„Sind sie zu mehreren?" fragte Leo.

„Selten", erwiderte Gina. „Goblins sind sehr streitsüchtig, und jeder hat eine spezielle Art, die Menschen zu ärgern. Deshalb kommen sich mehrere in einem Haus oft in die Quere, und darum bleiben sie lieber allein. In Ausnahmen sind es mal mehrere, aber dann höchstens zwei oder drei. Und sie sind nicht wählerisch, was ihre Opfer angeht. Es kann jeden treffen. Allerdings gibt es Menschen, für die Goblins Schutzgeister sind. Das sind diejenigen, die wissen, was ein Goblin ist und wie sie mit ihm umgehen müssen."

„Und wie wäre das?" Paige war unverhohlen interessiert.

„Sie müssen dem Goblin seine Streiche zurückgeben. Wenn der Goblin zum Beispiel ein Glas in der Hand des Menschen platzen lässt, muss man die Falle so umkehren, dass es beim nächsten Mal bereits in der Hand des Goblins platzt."

„Aha…" Paige nickte, nicht ganz überzeugt, dass sie verstanden hatte, wie das funktionieren sollte. Aber ehe sie eine neue Frage stellen konnte, kam Leo ihr zuvor.

„Haben sie Zauberkräfte?"

„Normalerweise nicht, nein. Aber es gibt eine Ausnahme, und das ist die Neumondnacht. Wenn Neumond herrscht, werden die Goblins zu magischen Wesen, und dann haben sie Zauberkräfte. In dieser Nacht schließen sie sich zu Gruppen zusammen, und dann haben sie nur ein Ziel: Töten."

Phoebe keuchte auf: „In der Neumondnacht? Heute ist Neumond!"

Gina nickte traurig. „Ich weiß. Wenn wir Piper retten wollen, haben wir nicht viel Zeit."

„Gibt es einen Zauber, mit dem man die Goblins vernichten kann?" wollte Leo wissen.

„Einen Zauber nicht, aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Nur…ich kenne sie nicht." Gina hob die Hand, um die Entrüstung abzubremsen, die ihr entgegenschwappte. „Selbst wenn ich sie kennen würde, könnte ich sie euch nicht mitteilen. Wisst ihr – das Bekämpfen von Goblins ist schwierig. Unter normalen Umständen kann man sie auf zwei Arten vernichten: Entweder man sagt ihnen ins Gesicht, wie hässlich sie sind, oder man lacht über sie. In beiden Fällen zeigt man ihnen, dass man sie nicht ernst nimmt. Man ist ehrlich zu ihnen, und Goblins fürchten nichts so sehr wie Ehrlichkeit. Sie tötet sie. Das nutzt einem, wenn man e i n e n Goblin bekämpft, aber heute Nacht nützt es uns nichts."

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Paige verständnislos. „Alles, was man weiß, nutzt einem doch im Kampf."

„Ja, das stimmt schon, aber nicht bei Goblins. Goblins sind Meister der Lüge. Alles, was du über sie weißt, wirst du verleugnen, sobald du mehreren von ihnen gegenüber stehst. Sie zwingen dich dazu. Allerdings heißt es, du verleugnest nur, was du von anderen über sie erfahren hast. Das bedeutet, jeder von uns muss allein herausfinden, wie wir sie besiegen können. Derek hat gesagt, es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Wir müssen sie nur finden."

„Vor allen Dingen müssen wir Piper finden!" stieß Phoebe hervor. „Es ist gleich zwölf, uns läuft die Zeit davon!"

„Kannst du rauskriegen, wann genau heute Neumond ist?" fragte Gina sie.

Die junge Hexe nickte.

„Dann tu das bitte. Und du, Paige, schlägst bitte im Buch der Schatten nach, ob sich dort etwas über Goblins findet. Wir müssen mehr über sie erfahren."

„Du hast uns doch schon so viel über sie erzählt", wandte Paige ein. „Was wollen wir denn noch wissen?"

„Was ich über sie weiß, sind allgemeine Dinge, Oberflächliches. Wenn wir sie besiegen wollen, müssen wir ihre Schwachstelle finden", erläuterte die junge Legatin bereitwillig.

Paige nickte verstehend und verschwand.

Mit nachdenklichen Blicken sah Gina ihr nach.

Leo trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Er spürte, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. „Was ist los, Gina?"


End file.
